Procanon Kaa
History Origin Procanon Kaa has been a Green Lantern for generations. Stubborn and headstrong, he has made a career mediating fights within the Khund empire, a job that has made him many enemies. Several Khundish warlords have labelled him an enemy of the empire and have tried to ban him from many of the planets within his sector. This animosity has since spilled over with tragic results when, during a Khund attack on his homeworld, Procanon Kaa's daughter was killed. Meeting Wonder Woman When a mysterious alien entity known as the Ichor threatened to annihilate the Khund homeworld, the Khund's turned to the one warrior whom they respected above all others, Wonder Woman. This entity had previously devastated other worlds within the Khund empire without reason or explanation. After agreeing to accompany the Khund warlord and his daughter Kho to their homeworld, Wonder Woman found the destructive entity protected by Procanon Kaa. The Green Lantern was consumed with both revenge and grief over the death of his daughter. Procanon Kaa was willing to see the entire Khund homeworld destroyed, viewing the Khund race as barbaric, bloodthirsty, and uncivilized. The two heroes engaged in combat with Procanon Kaa's rage and grief infecting his constructs enough for Wonder Woman to shatter his defenses. Battered and beaten, Kaa still stood his ground, impressing the Amazon princess with his bravery and conviction. As she offered her hand, Kaa accepted, and the two worked together to prevent the Khund warlord from exterminating his own people by detonating a suicide bomb high in the planet's atmosphere. Khund honor demanded that his people die by their own hand rather than face the "dishonor" of dying at the hands of the alien invader. Racing to catch the warlords bomber, Procanon Kaa was able to contain all of the radioactive fallout from the Khund warlord's bomb. Unfortunately, the effort was too great for the heroes to prevent the warlord's ship from crashing. The Khund warlord died leaving his daughter Kho without family. Green Lantern Corps While the two heroes prevented the genocide of the Khunds, Wonder Woman's colleagues convinced the mysterious alien entity to abandon its plans and leave the Khund world. With her father dead, Kho had nowhere to turn. Wonder Woman wisely pointed out to Procanon Kaa that he had lost a daughter much the same way Kho had lost her father. Seeing both a fine young warrior and a chance for him to heal his rage and grief, Procanon Kaa appealed to the Guardians of the Universe to induct Kho into the Green Lantern Corps as his apprentice. The young Khundish warrior became the first of her people to join the Corps. Although Procanon Kaa expressed frustration in his new understudy, it was clear that the good natured young woman would have a lasting and positive effect on the stern Green Lantern of Space Sector 422. When the population of the planet Talcyion Omega was devoured by the so-called "Serpents of Heaven" under the control of the Citizenry, Kho and Lantern Thulka Re of neighboring Space Sector 0423 sought to assist Procanon Kaa. They found themseleves attacked, and Procanon Kaa was injured. Kho rescued Kaa and the sole survivor on the planet while Thulka Re sacrificed his life to draw attention from their escape. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Procanon Kaa/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Procanon_Kaa *http://www.comicvine.com/procanon-kaa/29-49698/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members